Addicted
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: He was her drug, the one person she would do anything for, even if it meant going behind her family's back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"If you want to keep a secret, you must also hide it from yourself." - George Orwell

Secrets were what kept Charming running. Everyone had them, some knew more truth than others, but the best kept secrets were usually the darkest. The ones that you lock in a part of your mind, rehearsing the lie so many times that after awhile you would bet your life that it was the truth.

Reggie pulled up the front of her parent's house so she could start getting everything ready for the family dinner that night when she noticed a man standing on the sidewalk. Her eyes flickered to the house before exiting her car and squaring her shoulders. "Mitch, you shouldn't be here."

"Think I'm scared of them?" he scoffed, taking a drag from his cigarette. "But that's why you're here, isn't it? Went by your place and you haven't been home in a few days. Things get scary and you what? Run back home where mommy and daddy can protect you? Let me guess, your guard dogs are inside too."

Her eyes instinctively went to the motorcycles in the driveway and when a car pulled up Reggie worried for a minute. If Clay ever knew one of Sawyer's guys was at his front door there would be a new definition of torture. As luck would have it he was still at the shop with Gemma and the rest of the club. Jax and Opie were inside apparently working on a new project but Reggie knew it had something to do with Donna. Nothing was ever good enough for that woman but Opie kept trying to please her. If it hadn't been for the two kids, Reggie would have scared her off a long time ago. In all honesty, Reggie had been a little fearful as of recent and told her mother that she was having the floors redone in her house.

Tara got out of her car and looked between the two as if she could sense something was off. Reggie let out a breath though because Mitch had fallen under Sawyer's wing while Tara was in Chicago.

"Regina," Tara nodded at her as she past by, a silent question if everything was okay.

"Hey," Reggie greeted with a smile she hoped reached her eyes. She wasn't exactly fond of Jax's old flame being back in Charming but she supposed anything was better than her crack head sister in-law. Wendy would be tomorrow's problem though as she had to come face to face with one of her biggest secrets. The two waited until Tara had gone inside before Reggie steeled herself like the Teller woman she was. "You need to leave. This is the last time I ask."

"Or what?" He challenged, tossing his cigarette out onto the street. "I'm not leaving here without you. Sawyer has a few things he needs to discuss with you."

Reggie's mind raced with everything she had done behind her family's back, behind the club's back, but her face stayed impassive not giving away even a single crease of worry. "Tell Sawyer to bend over and take it like a man. We're done here."

She turned to go inside but he grabbed her arm, "Guess we're going to do this the hard way."

"I suggest you let go and walk away right now," she ripped her arm from his grasp and straightened her shirt out. "You cause problems here and hell fire will rain down on you and then on Sawyer." Mitch pulled a gun out from the back of his pants and Reggie scoffed, "Thought Sawyer wanted to talk to me. Isn't going to do him very good if I'm dead."

Mitch shot once in the air, "Let's see how fast your guard dogs come running." He chuckled as he turned the gun on Reggie, another shot ringing out through the air just a matter of seconds later, her shirt instantly turning a repugnant red. "Should have just come with me. Be seeing you soon, dimples."

Reggie's hand immediately went over her stomach, blood seeping from between her fingers as she fell to the ground. More shots rang out from behind her as the men came running out of the house. There was yelling, gunfire, and the roar of motorcycles coming to life. Opie took off on his bike after whoever had done this while Jax ran to Reggie.

"Tara!" Jax shouted as he dropped to his knees next to his sister, putting pressure on her wound. "Shit, Reg. What the hell happened?!"

Before Reggie was able to come up with a lie Tara interrupted, "She needs to get to the hospital."

"C'mon," Jax scooped his sister into his arms and cradled her against his chest. She let out a painful cry from being jostled and he knew how much she must be hurting to show any kind of weakness. "Just breathe, you're going to be alright, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Think you're a little late," she commented dryly as tears betrayed her and rolled down her cheeks.

Tara opened the backdoor of her car as Jax laid Reggie down in the back seat before running around to the driver's seat. Tara slid in the back with Reggie to keep pressure on her wound with a sick feeling in her stomach. She didn't know what went down or why but she knew this had just started war. To shoot anyone in front of the Teller's house would have caused problems. To have shot Jax's baby sister was a whole new level of stupidity that was just signing a death sentence.

Jax was already speeding down the street when he pulled his cell phone out and hit the number three on the keypad to speed dial Clay. By the fourth ring Jax almost had the gas pedal all the way to the floor.

"Hello?"

"Clay," Jax held the phone between his ear and his shoulder, his voice coming out more panicked than he had meant it to. He was able to do anything the club needed him to but seeing his sister with a gunshot wound sent his nerves on fire.

"What happened?"

Jax's eyes flashed to the backseat. "It's Reg. Meet us at the hospital."

**X-X-X **

"How's she doing?" Jax asked as Tara came out of the room they were keeping Reggie in.

She laughed and shook her head, "She's definitely her mother." Jax gave her a look while Gemma cocked her eyebrow but before she could come out with a snarky remark Tara continued. "She was lucky, missed all the major organs, and besides some discomfort for awhile she's going to be okay."

Relief washed over everyone there and Chibs clapped his hand on Jax's shoulder.

"She say who did this?" Clay asked what everyone had been wondering.

Tara turned her attention to the club who had crowded the hallway, "Says she doesn't know." There was a collective growl from the guys and Tara swallowed, shoving her hands in her pockets. "I don't know who it was but there was a man on the sidewalk when I showed up for dinner tonight."

Opie and Jax shared a look trying to figure out who it could be but no one came to mind. Regina was definitely her mother's daughter and had pissed off more than a few people over the years.

"What did he look like?" Tig questioned Tara as Gemma left the men to go see her daughter.

Gemma shooed away a nurse who had been finishing up some paperwork and sat down on the edge of Reggie's bed, putting a hand on either side of her face and giving her a kiss. "You okay, baby?"

"Takes more than some shitty shot to kill a Teller," Reggie smirked, the medication taking away her pain for the moment. "Quit worrying about me, grandma, you're going to get gray hair."

"Bitch."

Reggie smiled as the rest of the group started filing into the room, "I learned from the best."

"How you holding up, kid?" Clay questioned as he stood at the foot of the bed.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. Ready to get out of this place."

Everyone chuckled and Gemma pointed a strict finger in her face, "You stay put until you are released or I'm going to shove my boot so far up your ass…"

"Got to get it out of Clay's first, Ma," she winked. All humor left her face when Bobby asked about the man Tara saw. "I don't know, pulled up for dinner and he was standing on the sidewalk in front of the house."

Tig narrowed his eyes, "You telling me that you stood there talking to some guy and you can't tell me what he looked like?"

"Yup," she popped the 'p', waiting to see who would start in on her next.

Fortunately, the nurse saved her saying only one person could visit at a time so that Reggie might actually be able to rest a bit. Gemma stayed for awhile but finally gave her spot up so Jax could come in.

"Just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" He shook his head as the door closed behind their mother.

She shifted in the bed trying to get more comfortable and a grimace washed over her face. Jax went to help her but she waved him off earning her an eye roll. "How's my nephew doing?"

"More worried about his aunt right now."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm fine? Christ, Jax, sometimes I think you worry more than Ma does."

He was quiet for a minute before sitting down in the chair next to her bed. "Reg, did you get mixed up in something you shouldn't have?"

"It ain't like that, you know I wouldn't keep anything like that from you," she too easily lied to her brother. "Honestly, I have no clue who it was. They weren't wearing a cut so maybe it was some newbie trying to make a name for themselves."

There was a knock on the door and a nurse peeked her head in, "Visiting hours are over but there's one more person who is trying to get in here to see you."

Jax nodded knowing Opie would be anxiously waiting to make sure she was okay. "Call if you need anything," he kissed her temple and smoothed her hair down before moving to leave.

"Don't go looking for trouble," Reggie warned, pleading with her older brother but she could see it in his eyes. He was out for blood.

"Whoever did this is going to pay. I can promise you that."

Jax clapped Opie on the shoulder as he past by and once they were alone Opie kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger for a little longer than usual. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Ope," she whispered, swallowing hard to keep her emotions in check as he sat at her bedside. She made sure they were completely alone before looking him dead in the eyes. "It was Mitch. Sawyer knows what I did."

"_How much do you need?" Reggie asked, standing between Opie's legs as he sat on the tailgate of his truck. He shook his head and she ran her hands up his thighs, "Hey, it's me, you know I'd do anything for you. Tell me how much you guys need and I'll take care of it."_

"_Told Donna I was done with the club," he replied with a shake of the head. "I can't go back she won't be there again when I get out." _

_Reggie sighed, thinking about how he had gone to prison for her. She had been naive enough to think she could handle a heist on her own but messed up. She was going to be put behind bars but at the last possible moment Opie had made her leave the scene, taking the full blame himself. Not even Jax knew the truth about what happened that day but Donna had been against Opie being a member of the club ever since. A small part of Reggie wouldn't mind for Donna to leave but she wanted what would make Opie happy and that was keeping his family together. _

"_So, we don't bring it to the club."_

_Opie put a hand on either side of her face so she had no choice but to look at him, "I don't want you messed up in this. I'll figure this out just need a little time. You hearing me, Reg? You do anything behind your brother's back and it'll break his heart. He trusts you."_

"_He can't hold my hand forever. I'm a grown ass woman who wants to help a friend. I won't do anything that will cause problems but give me to the end of the week and I'll see if I can't get you something to hold you over." She rose up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You have a wife and two kids to worry about." _

_She had walked away and when she was out of earshot he whispered, "I worry about you too."_

"You told me you borrowed it from a friend!" Opie could barely contain his anger at how reckless she had been and to make matters worse it was all for him.

"I'd use 'friend' lightly."

Opie shifted on the bed next to her, taking her hand in his own, "Reg, what did you do?"

"It's done," she tried to reassure him but the look he was giving her said he didn't believe a word of it. "It's over and the less you know the better. You're so close to being back with the club I'm not going to mess that up…I need you around."

"We're not kids anymore, Reggie," he ran a hand over his face and through his beard. "You can't just tell me to forget about it. You're in here because of whatever you did to get that money and that doesn't sit well with me."

_Reggie cursed her brother out in her head as she knocked on his front door to check on her sister in-law. It wasn't her problem Wendy wasn't returning his calls and truth be told she was only there because she was pregnant. A few more knocks and still no answer. "Damn it, Wendy, it's Regina. Open the fuckin' door!"_

_Muttering obscenities under her breath she walked around the back door and grabbed the spare key from under the flower pot. She let herself in and was hit with a stench so bad it made her stomach churn. There was an ice cream container on its side, the contents spilt out onto the floor and long since dried. Further exploration into the mess of a house and Reggie realized Wendy hadn't been home in a few days. With Opie still on her mind she started scavenging the house for any kind of stashed money. She didn't think of it as stealing from her brother but from Wendy and in her mind that made it okay. After an hour she hadn't found any cash but she had found a couple baggies Wendy had stored in the bottom of her dresser drawer._

_Reggie called her brother to let him know that she had done her sisterly duty of stopping by the house but it was empty. She would ask around if anyone had seen her and come back later that night to see if she had come back. Dumb bitch was probably passed out at some guy's house in order to get a quick fix. She ran her thumb over one of the baggies and an idea came to mind._

_Later that night she showed up at Opie's house and Donna answered the door, "What are you doing here?"_

_Reggie bit her lip, reminding herself to not take it personally. Donna didn't know about her and Opie's past, she was only upset because she assumed Reggie was there on Samcro business. "Came by to say hi is all."_

"_No big 'family' speech?" Donna scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. At Reggie's cocked eyebrow she continued, "Got it from Gemma earlier. Opie is done with the club, I don't care how close you, Jax, and him are. We don't need the charity."_

_They heard a motorcycle coming down the street and Reggie fought to keep the smile off her face. Opie pulled into the driveway and killed the engine, "My two favorite women. Everything alright?"_

"_Fine," Reggie smiled, stepping off the porch to wrap her arms around him in a hug, discreetly shoving the envelope of money into his cut. "I'll have more by Friday," she whispered in his ear before pulling away. "Have a great night guys."_

"Leave it be, Ope," Reggie pleaded. "Nothing good will come out of this if you go sniffing around. I'll handle Sawyer."

He had to bite back the growl that threatened to escape, "You'll handle the guy who tried to take you out tonight?"

"Mitch was trying to prove he was some badass, he thinks because he carries a gun he holds all the power. I'll take care of him when I get out and go talk to Sawyer." She patted his thigh and looked up at him through her lashes, "Give Happy a call for me, please. Have him get in contact with his tattoo artist. I'm going to need new ink."

_Articles of clothing littered her bedroom floor as the scruff on his chin raked along her neck, "You sure they won't come home?"_

"_Do you care?" Reggie breathed out as she directed his lips to her taut bud, his tongue circling it before sucking it into his mouth. _

_A growl rumbled in the back of his throat as he grabbed her ass hoisting her up and slamming her back against the wall. "If anyone finds out…"_

"_Shut up and fuck me or leave."_

_His lips covered hers silencing anything else she was going to say. She had slept with other men but it was Opie that was able to shut her mind off, taking her to a place no one else was able to. He deposited her on the bed and she wiggled out of her panties, tossing them to the side. His eyes were instantly drawn to the matching rosebuds she had tattooed on her hip bone. His thumb ran over the art before his lips followed, trailing kisses down to her most sensitive area. She arched her hips as his tongue drew circles on her clit while he inserted two fingers working her towards an early release. She tightened around his fingers with a deep moan, her back coming completely off the bed. She rode out her orgasm on his fingers before flipping him onto his back._

_Reggie straddled him, her fingernails biting into his chest as she eased herself down onto his length. Not even giving either of them a second to adjust she started rocking her hips as he massaged her breasts. _

"_Reg, you home?" Jax's voice came from down the hall._

_Opie was ready to bail but she was so close to another orgasm that she didn't care who was around. She bounced on top of him so hard he had no choice but to hold onto her hips as he met each thrust. With the added fear of getting caught Reggie came hard, biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming out Opie's name as she milked him for everything he was worth. _

_She caught her breath for a moment before climbing off and redressing, fixing her hair in the mirror. Reggie threw a wink over her shoulder as she went to distract Jax long enough for Opie to get dressed and not be seen leaving her room, "Congratulations on graduating high school."_

"_Reg, why the roses?" Opie questioned as he pulled his pants on._

_She shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing is more relaxing than getting inked. Ma took me on my sixteenth birthday."_

Opie's thumb barely ghosted her hip bone as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "Okay." He kissed her forehead one more time before leaving for the night. Reggie sighed as she stared up at the ceiling; lies were best suited with more on top.

**X-X-X**

Jax cleared his throat and Reggie looked up from the rocking chair she was sitting in while she held Abel. "Tara told me you broke in here this morning."

"I don't get released until eleven so until then I'm hanging out with my nephew," she made a face at Abel, trying to ignore the questioning glances her brother was shooting her. She let out a long breath and shook her head, "Spit it out, Jax, whatever it is you want to say."

"You're supposed to be resting."

Reggie scoffed as Abel squirmed in her arms and she adjusted him so that he was over her shoulder, her hand rubbing circles on his back, "I'm not exactly out running marathons here."

Jax crouched down next to the chair, "The club is out for blood on this one. No one fucks with you and gets away with it but Reg it would be easier if we knew who we were up against."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Opie. It's over. I'm not some China doll, Jackson." She glanced up to the clock on the wall. "I'm out of here in two hours and until then I'm going to spend every minute with this little one. Maybe let him in on some family secrets."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the response for the first chapter. I was asked if this was going to be following season one and it is not. Some things may be the same but my main focus will be Reggie and Opie with a side of Jax.**

Chapter 2

After a heated discussion Reggie finally agreed to stay at the clubhouse a few days until the club could figure out who was behind it. The only problem was she knew who it was and she would rather be six feet under than them ever figuring it out. Each of the members had approached her within the first night all trying to get some kind of indication on what happened. She had repeated her story so many times that she started to believe it herself and after all that was the best way to sell a lie.

There had been a time she used to beg to go hangout at the clubhouse but now she couldn't wait to leave. Granted, there was no place safer in all of Charming but if she didn't settle things with Sawyer soon she would be in more trouble than she already was.

So she set her plan in motion and waited.

As soon as church started she gathered her things and headed for the door, stopping in front of her father's bike for a moment. "Sorry, daddy," she whispered, kissing her fingers and touching them to the photo.

Her cell phone rang and she glanced at the screen to see who was calling before answering it. 'Cunt' flashed across the screen and with a deep sigh she flipped the phone open and put it between her ear and shoulder so she could unlock her car. "Hello?"

"Hey," Donna's voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "Opie told me what happened. How are you feeling?"

Reggie had just started to back her car out of its spot, "I'm fine. Listen, I'm kind of busy at the moment. Did you need something?"

"Ellie has a concert coming up for school and-"

She didn't even let her finish the statement. "When is it?"

"Next Tuesday at six p.m. in the auditorium."

"I'll be there."

"Reggie…"

She had to suppress a growl as she headed towards her destination. "What?"

"Look," she started and Reggie began tuning her out as she rambled on about how she didn't want Opie to be apart of the club. Then she went on to say how she knew how close Ellie was to Reggie and that she hoped that they would be able to put their differences aside for the sake of the kids. Reggie had to literally bite her tongue as memories from the past flooded her mind.

"_I've been looking for you," Reggie smiled as she found Opie in the back of the garage working on the frame of a bike. "Had something I wanted to talk to you about."_

_This was it; she was going to convince him that they should tell the club about their relationship and finally be faithful to just one another. Sure, Jax wouldn't be overly thrilled with it at first since they had been lying to him and Opie, brother or not, was the son of a first nine but Reggie didn't want to hide it any longer. She didn't want to have to hide the smile on her face when he walked in a room or explain why she had been late for work again after a long night between the sheets._

_The expression on Opie's face said it all and her good mood quickly turned to worry. "Something happen?"_

"_Donna's pregnant."_

_Reggie felt like she was going to get sick as the words rolled off his tongue. Ice ran through her veins but she had to remember that she wasn't his old lady. As much as she wanted to be, she had no claim on him and Opie was free to be with whoever he wanted. For the first time in her life, she didn't have a snarky comeback as those two words kept repeating in her mind, _Donna's pregnant_._

_Opie spoke up whether to change the subject or free himself from the awkward silence that had fallen over the two of them. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"_

"_Oh," Reggie slight shook her head, trying to focus on anything but getting sick. "Just wanted to let you know I'm heading out of town for a few days."_

_He studied her face a second before nodding, "Got Jax's birthday party on Sunday."_

"_I'll be there," she promised, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Congrats, Ope."_

_It wasn't until Reggie was in her car and past the town limits that a single tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't blame him. She blamed herself for wanting to keep the whole thing under wraps. One thing was for sure, she had to get her head on straight before she saw him again so she headed to her best friend's house knowing she would be able to help her forget about this whole mess for awhile._

_Tessa opened the door surprised to see her friend standing on the other side. Reggie was known for her unexpected visits and Tessa didn't think much of it as she moved to let Reggie in. "Hey."_

"_I need sex and alcohol," Reggie simply stated walking into the house and dropping her purse on the couch on the way to the liquor cabinet._

"_Fucking, alright. Let's do this."_

**X-X-X**

_Donna waddled over to Reggie as she snacked on a bag of chips, "Can we talk for a minute?" When Reggie didn't verbally object she took it as her invitation to continue. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and we want you to be the baby's godmother."_

_Reggie blinked a few times and if she had been drinking something she would have choked on it. "I'm sorry, what?"_

"_I know how close you and Opie are and in the event something happens to me I know you'll be good not only for him or her," she rubbed her hand over her swollen belly. "But for Opie too."_

"_I don't know about that…"_

_Opie came over and wrapped his arms around Donna, his fingers tracing her stomach. "You alright, Reg, you look like you're going to be sick."_

"_Did you hear Donna's plan for me being godmother?" She asked, trying to keep any anger or malice out of her voice._

_Opie smiled, "Yeah, thought it was a great idea."_

_That was all it took, that one smile, and Reggie had accepted the off of being the godmother to this baby because if it made him happy there wasn't anything she wouldn't do. Donna gave her a hug and she fought the urge to flinch away, "Thank you."_

"Tell Ellie I'll be there and that we'll go out for a treat afterwards but I really do need to go now."

She hung up without waiting for a response and parallel parked on the opposite side of the street from where Sawyer held his day job. She gave herself a pep talk as she sat there and double checked that she had her .38 in her purse. She was just going to have to come up with a reason he would believe for why she hadn't paid him back yet. Convincing herself that she thought better on her feet, she went to open to car door when she heard the familiar roar of a motorcycle coming down the street.

Seeing Kip park two spots behind her, she thought better of going in to talk to Sawyer. All that was going to do now would create more problems as their little spy went running back to Clay to tell him where she had gone. She wasn't going to let him off that easily though as she got out of the car and walked in his direction.

He removed his helmet as she got closer and started stumbling over his words, "Hey, Reggie…I…there was this…"

"Clay or Jax?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do," she smiled as she ran her hand over his cheek, making him relax a little bit. "Either you were told to follow me or you're a sick little fuck with stalker issues." The sweet touch faded as she tightly griped his ear and tugged his head to the side. "And you're not that sick, are you?" He shook his head and she released her grip, stepping back with a smile. "Good, now don't follow me again or I'll personally destroy any chance you have of losing your prospect title to become a member."

**X-X-X**

Jax had been sitting on the picnic table in the garage when he saw his sister pull up in her car only to slam the door when she got out. "Oh shit," he muttered, getting off the table to meet her halfway in hopes of defusing the bomb before she exploded.

"You had a _prospect_ following me?" Reggie wasted no time with pleasantries as her blood still boiled with anger from seeing Kip in her rearview mirror trying to keep up with her as she pulled away from Sawyer's place.

Jax's face stayed impassive, half expecting her to take a swing at him. "It was for your own good."

"Yeah and that needle was for Wendy's own good too."

"What?" He questioned, the realization of what she had said had all the puzzle pieces falling to place in his mind.

"Stay out of my business, Jackson," she yelled as she opened the car door to leave again when she stopped, "And don't send a fucking babysitter after me."

Opie came to stand next to Jax as she peeled out and Kip pulled in. "She still not telling you what's going on?"

Jax shook his head and readjusted his hat, waiting to see what the prospect had to say. "Well?"

"She's terrifying," he stated completely straight faced making the other two chuckle. "But she didn't go anywhere. She drove around for a few minutes, parked, saw me, and left."

Opie thought of the promise she had made him in the hospital about finding Mitch and Sawyer and taking care of this on her own. "Where'd she park?"

"Chester Avenue in front of the flower shop."

Opie nodded and headed for his bike, "I'll go see what I can find out."

**X-X-X**

Opie saw Reggie's car parked in front of the liquor store and decided to check in with her before he went to deal with Mitch himself. He found her standing in front of the whiskey section seemingly lost in thought. "Don't know what you're thinking too hard about, we both know you're not going to drink anything but Jack." Her eyes shifted to him briefly before she snatched a bottle off the shelf and headed towards the cashier. "You upset Jax had someone tailing you or are you more pissed you got caught?"

"It's none of their damn business."

Opie pulled his wallet out and paid for the liquor, ignoring the heated glare he was receiving. "Is it mine?"

"That's not fair," she replied, grabbing the paper bag the clerk had put the bottle in and walked out the door. The little bell chiming overhead as she exited. Opie followed, catching her by the arm so she would sit still long enough where he could talk to her. "Don't ask me something you're not going to like the answer too because you know I won't lie to you."

Opie searched her eyes for a moment but asked anyway, needing to know the truth because then he could protect her. "Sawyer the guy you did something for to get the money."

"Yes."

He paused for a moment before asking his next question. "Sawyer doesn't deal with anyone unless he can trust them…unless they make him an offer he can't refuse. So I'm guessing you had some leverage on him?"

"Opie, please," she begged, looking up at him through her lashes. "If I tell you, you're going to go after the bastard and when he winds up dead the club is going to need answers."

"Damn it, Reg, I need answers!" Opie's voice boomed around her and as soon as he was sure no one overheard his outburst he continued softer. "What did you offer him in order for him to even talk to you?"

She uncapped the bottle of Jack, taking a hearty swig before answering. "Just a few guns."

"Where would you even get…" Opie stood there for a minute as her words settled in and he could have throttled her as the realization hit him. "You stole from the club?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A little bit shorter of a chapter but more Opie/Reggie time. Hope you are enjoying :)**

Chapter 3

"Opie…" Reggie tried to calm him down but she could see the wheels running in his mind. She took another swig from the bottle and held it out to him.

He refused and met her eyes with an icy unbelieving glare. "You stole from the club?"

"Borrowed," she tried to correct him with an innocent smile but it was lost on him.

"Why would you do that?"

"You needed the money." The answer was so simple that she stared at him as if he had two heads. There was no gray area when it came to Opie. If there was something he needed she would do anything in her power to make sure he got it no matter the cost because in her mind his happiness was above all else.

"I told you not to go behind Jax's back and instead you go behind us all? How'd you do it?"

"_Do I want to know why I have to keep him occupied?" Tessa asked as she lined her lips with blood red lipstick, creating the perfect little crossbow. She flipped up the visor in Reggie's car and looked over to her friend waiting for an answer. _

"_Does it matter?"_

_Tessa rolled her eyes as they got out of the car and sauntered towards the clubhouse, "You owe me one."_

"_Always do."_

_The two entered the clubhouse just as church started and Reggie sent up a silent thank you to whoever was listening. She motioned to Kip who was behind the bar restocking the beer. Tessa gave a short nod to Reggie before sliding onto one of the barstool and leaning over the bar enough that her breasts were on full display. Kip almost dropped the bottle of beer in his hand as he tried to think of something to say, his gaze set on her cleavage._

_As soon as Reggie knew Tessa had his full attention she made her way further into the clubhouse. She didn't know exactly where they stored the guns but knew without a doubt they had at least a few hidden somewhere in case of an emergency. Her plan was to take enough to gain Sawyer's trust and then offer herself up as a courier until she had enough money to get Opie out of his debt. In her mind it would be an easy job. She got a couple hundred for the baggies she found Wendy had hidden and figured she could triple her money if she did a couple of runs. Her only real worry was making sure she stayed off of not only the club's radar but Darby's as well._

_By the time she had located the guns, packed them in a duffle, and placed them in the trunk of her car Kip was standing behind the bar trying to wipe off any evidence of the lipstick from his mouth. _

"I did what I had to do," she stated and went to turn away from him but she moved too quickly and a sharp pain shot through her stomach causing her breath to hitch.

Opie's hand rested on the small of her back as she caught her breath and tried to direct her toward his bike, "Let me take you home."

"I'm fine," Reggie waved him off, "Besides, I have my car."

He took the keys from her hands along with the bottle of Jack that he placed in his saddle bag. "Prospect will come get your car."

"I don't like anyone driving my car," she had tried to lie to him but she never could and he instantly picked up on it.

"Since when?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Please, Ope."

"No, what's going on with you?" He wasn't going to let her off that easily. He had known the woman standing in front of him for over fifteen years now and never once had he seen her look so vulnerable. He had always wanted to keep her protected but now it had triggered something within himself that set his nerves on fire. "Reg?"

The thought of going back to the clubhouse made her shiver in disgust. If she had to spend one more morning with the crow eaters she was going to end up shooting one of them. Her whole life she had been taught to hold her head up high and embrace the Teller name. She wasn't accustomed to cowering in some corner while everyone else cleaned up her mess. She had a 'shoot first ask questions later' attitude and would rather ask for forgiveness than permission. It wasn't in her blood to back down but Opie brought out the side of her she normally kept locked away from the rest of the world.

"I don't want to go home."

He set his helmet on her head and threw his leg over the bike, waiting for her to get on. "I'll stay with you."

She wanted nothing more than for him to come back to the house with her but that wasn't how it worked. He was married, a claim put on him as soon as he had an old lady, and Reggie had to respect that. "What about Donna?"

"I'll tell her I had something to do for the club."

Reggie wanted to ask if that's all it was, if the only reason he would stay with her was because she had screwed over the club, but she bit her tongue not wanting to know the truth. Instead she took the helmet off and handed it back to him.

"Your daughter has some school thing coming up on Tuesday. Make sure you're there."

She slipped her keys out of his hand and headed towards her car. "Reg…"

She stopped on the sidewalk, glancing at him over her shoulder with a forced smile she had perfected years ago. "Think I'm going to go visit my nephew for awhile. See you around, Opie."

**X-X-X**

Reggie had spent the rest of her day at the hospital until visiting hours were over. She tried to stay a little longer but without Tara working she was shooed out of the room. She stopped by the grocery store, taking her sweet time as she went up and down every aisle. In all reality she had no idea what was even going in her cart as she walked a few feet before dropping something else in the basket. She paid for the cartful of groceries and grimaced as she lifted one of the heavier bags into her trunk. The whole way home her eyes kept flashing up to her rearview mirror anticipating someone to be following her but to her knowledge no one seemed to be.

It took her twenty minutes sitting in her driveway to talk herself into getting out of the car. If she didn't go inside, if she decided to go to her parent's house or even Jax's, then she was letting them win. Convincing herself she was stronger than her fear, she finally made it to the front door. She hated how much her hand shook as she unlocked her door but she couldn't get out of her own head at the moment. Flipping the lights on as soon as she opened the door, her eyes scanned her living room almost expecting something to be out of order. It wasn't though, everything was just as she left it right down to the pile of mail on the coffee table and the over flowing ashtray. Reggie made a few trips to bring all the groceries in and then not only locked her door but dead bolted it.

She had just taken one of her pain pills when she heard the roar of a motorcycle. Reggie was about to panic until she listened more closely and heard the distinct deep growl that let her know it was a friend and not a foe. Setting her gun back in her purse, she waited for him to come to the door. When he knocked she unlocked it and tried to hide the smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

Opie held up the Jack he had put in his saddle bag, "Forgot this earlier."

She took the bottle from his hand and went into the kitchen to grab two tumblers. She poured some into each glass and handed Opie his as her cell phone began to ring. She answered it with a sigh that turned into a groan and he had to suppress the smirk that was pulling at the corner of his lips as she walked down the hall to finish her call. If he had to guess it was either Gemma or Jax calling to make sure she was doing all right. He leaned against the archway and waited for her to come back, sipping on the drink in his hand.

Reggie came back without her phone and rolled her eyes at him at her family's need to worry. She sat on the couch, pulling her legs up next to her and turned the television on. It wasn't until she settled on a show they would both agree on that she spoke up. "You heading out or are you staying for a bit?"

"I've got some time," he answered as he sat down at the end of the couch, resting his arm across the top.

Reggie shifted so that she was leaning against his side and he dropped his arm so that it was around her shoulders. Without really thinking about it, he started combing his fingers through her hair as they watched the TV. Whether he was knowingly doing it or not, just sitting on that couch with her was taking away any fear she had. She was reminded of the reason she had done it in the first place and realized she would do it all again in a heart beat. She loved the man sitting next to her. A love so deep and pure that she betrayed her own blood to make sure he was happy.

Craning her neck she quickly pecked his lips as a silent thank you for being there when she needed him. He caught her chin with his finger, making sure she couldn't move and kissed her back. She resisted at first, not wanting ready for another hit of a drug she wouldn't be able to get enough of, but threw caution to the wind when she nibbled on his bottom lip.

And just like that the lines were blurred, again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reggie would do anything for Ellie and Kenny but that didn't mean she had to like it. The scowl was set firmly in place as she walked through the doors of the elementary school. The place was crawling with annoying kids and parents pretending to be happy while in the public eye. The whole thing set Reggie on edge and she nearly snatched the program from the metal mouth of a kid standing at the doors of the auditorium.

Kenny waved her over and she used the kid as a buffer from having to sit next to Donna. He told her all about some movie he had seen and she welcomed the distraction until the start of the concert. A plump man with wire rimmed glasses whistled through his teeth to gain every one's attention and once satisfied that he had it he began his spiel about the night. As Reggie checked the time on her cell phone, praying this wouldn't take very long, he announced that all mobile devices were to be turned off. She rolled her eyes and put it on silent because she would never fully turn it off. She sat through two classes of kids singing some shit songs about the weather until Ellie's class finally took the stage.

Donna shifted in her seat and mumbled something under her breath as the class started their first song. Double checking that Kenny was completely into the handheld game he was playing with his headphones on, she couldn't help but ask, "What did you say?"

"Prime example of why I don't want him back with the club."

Reggie winked at Ellie with a smile as the little girl spotted them in the audience, "You know he'd be here if it wasn't important." She didn't know why Opie wasn't there but she'd be damned if she sat there and listened to this cunt nag him for doing what he had to take care of his family.

"His kids are important," Donna glanced down to make sure Kenny hadn't been listening. "He's getting in too deep again. Did you know he didn't even come home last week?"

_Craning her neck she quickly pecked his lips as a silent thank you for being there when she needed him. He caught her chin with his finger, making sure she couldn't move and kissed her back. She resisted at first, not wanting ready for another hit of a drug she wouldn't be able to get enough of, but threw caution to the wind when she nibbled on his bottom lip. _

_He reached over and effortlessly picked her up, setting her on his lap so that her legs were straddling him, their lips never once breaking contact. It had been too long since he had been this open with her and she was savoring every second of it. When they broke apart to catch their breath he started to trail kisses down the side of her neck. She leaned back a bit to give him more access and couldn't help the moan that escaped as he nipped at her pulse point. His beard scraped across her skin and she reveled in the feeling. She caught his lips again and with his hands on her ass he pushed her against his erection. Pain shot through her stomach but Reggie ignored it as he bit down on her bottom lip. _

Reggie kept her face impassive as she answered, "What he does when he is with the club is none of our business." She was still a little disappointed that they hadn't gone all the way but knew Opie would never disrespect Donna that way. He had never left Reggie's heart but that one kiss was enough to remind her how much she fiend for him.

Donna scoffed and turned away from her, "It's my business when I have to raise two kids by myself for five years. They barely know who he is."

"Opie loves his kids."

**X-X-X**

Reggie tried to contain her smile as she heard a knock on her front door later that night expecting it to be Opie but before she could get to it, it opened. She paused for a moment and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when he came around the corner. "Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me." Opie's eyes trailed every inch of her body but it wasn't lust behind his eyes, only concern. "What is it?"

"Where were you tonight? Been trying to get a hold of you for the last couple hours."

"Went to Ellie's concert and took her out for ice cream afterwards, my phone must still be on silent." She moved past him and shuffled through her purse until she found it. There were more than a few missed calls and texts and she'd have to remember to call Gemma back in a little bit before she showed up. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to ignore you."

"After you took Ellie home did you go anywhere else?" He questioned.

Reggie shook her head and stepped closer to him, her hands resting on his chest, "What's going on?"

"Mitch is dead."

Reggie's mouth hung open and as she went to take a step back in shock Opie held onto her hips, keeping her where she was. "How? I mean did…you?"

"No," he shook his head, his eyes still scanning her body making sure she was really okay. "You weren't answering your phone and I thought you went after him. Got in over your head."

"Would I do something like that?" She smirked and he sighed, tightening his hold on her for a brief second. She rose up on her tip toes and placed a chaste kiss to his lips to get a small hit of the drug she had been missing. "You worry too much, you know that. I'm still in one piece and though it wasn't me, I can't say that I'm not happy to hear that he's taken care of. Guess I'll be able to sleep a little easier tonight."

"And Sawyer?"

_Reggie couldn't help but keep looking over her shoulder as she exited her car and walked up the pathway to his house. Part of her wondered if she should have at least brought Tessa with her, safety in numbers and all that, but she figured the less people involved the better. She could hear the television through the open window and the cackle of some tramp. She almost turned around and left but she was out of options. Knocking on the front door, she steeled her nerves and waited. _

_The man didn't hide his surprise as he opened the door to see the youngest Teller on his porch. "The hell are you doing here?"_

"_A simple 'hello' would have sufficed, Darby." Reggie wasn't stupid though and knew she had to make this short and sweet. "I have information for you."_

"_Samcro short on messengers?"_

"_This isn't from the club," she made a point to make it perfectly clear in hopes this douchebag wouldn't go running to Clay. "Word is Sawyer is moving in on your territory and I happen to know where he's set up shop."_

She thought back to the night she made a deal with Darby and shrugged her shoulders, being able to tell Opie the truth. "He's not going to be a problem anymore. It's done. Just like I said it would be. Now," she kissed him, this time lingering longer than before. "Would you stop worrying so much, I'd like to see you smiling again at some point."

Reggie wrapped her hands around his cut and pulled him closer, keeping him in place as she captured his lips with her own. He responded, his kisses as gentle as whispers, but when she tried to snake her tongue into his mouth he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, the war clear in his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her temple. "I've got to go."

The line that had been blurred the other night was starting to reappear and she was snapped back to the harsh reality once again though this time it was hard to hide her disappointment. "It's okay."

He moved towards the door but stopped with his hand on the knob, "You need something, you call."

Reggie simply nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment, and just like that he was gone. He was going home to Donna and the kids, Gemma had Clay, Jax had Tara, and soon Abel when he came home, while Reggie was all alone. She glanced around her living room and settled in for another night of her and the four walls of her empty house.

Her cell phone went off about an hour later and without checking to see who was calling she flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Think there we had a misunderstanding," Darby's voice came across the other end and Reggie swallowed hard as he continued.

**X-X-X**

Reggie was getting Abel's room ready for when he came home from the hospital, her mind still going over what Darby had said, to the point that she didn't notice Jax had come home at some point. When he nudged her shoulder to get her attention she gasped and slugged him in the face.

"Jesus Christ," he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He was used to his sister throwing punches when she was pissed off about something but he didn't see the usual fire in her eyes. "You all right?"

She went back to wiping down the crib to make sure it was clean and avoided his questioning stare. "Yeah, sorry."

"What's going on with you?" He asked, not buying the lie she was trying to sell him.

"Nothing just a lot on my mind."

"Reg…" he pressed, this time turning her around so that she had no choice but to look him in the eye.

She thought about lying to cover up her secret like she had planned but this was something she didn't want to bring to Opie. She bit her bottom lip before letting out a long breath. "You can't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?"

"I serious, Jax," she stared him straight in the eye, pleading with him that he would keep his mouth shut.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Reggie let out an unhumorous chuckle, "The kind that I can't go to Clay with or I'll be six feet under."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What was happiness worth? Would it be okay to hurt someone else in the rise to the top? Happiness was something everyone, no matter where they were in life, craved. And it wasn't about finding a four leaf clover or a sunny day but the kind of happiness that even in the darkest of times a smile would still spread across their face. Reggie had always known her love for Opie went past some school girl crush. There had been others through the years that warmed her bed on a cold night but that's all it ever was. She wouldn't be able to recall their names and most of the time she couldn't even pick them out of a crowd, their faces all the same in her mind. It was a way to quench a thirst but all it ever did was take the edge off. Had she been smarter she would have put her claim on Opie when she had the chance but before she could Donna had sunk her claws in him in such a way that he would never be free.

Reggie's hatred toward the woman went deeper than some catty jealousy. It didn't matter what Opie said she could see it in his eyes that Donna was suffocating him. She was the leech that had attached itself and was slowly sucking the life out of him. If he had been truly happy with her Reggie would have swallowed her pride and backed off a long time ago.

_Reggie had just left the convenient store after purchasing a card and some balloons for Tessa's birthday when she saw Donna coming out of the pawn shop. She avoided the disgrace of a person like the plaque and should have kept walking when Donna called out her name but for some godforsaken reason she turned around._

"_I know you saw that." Reggie shrugged her shoulders not giving a shit what Donna had been doing and she continued. "Don't tell Opie. Please."_

"_I'm not a parrot and I'm not his keeper," Reggie barely got the words out without any malice behind them instead plastering on her fake smile. "If you're having money issues, you should go to the club."_

_She couldn't imagine how they could be behind on anything already with the amount she had given him and it set her on edge that this bitch was breezing through the money like it was water._

"_We don't need anything from the club. I can take care of my family without asking for charity."_

_Reggie scoffed, her eyes flickering to the pawn shop for a moment. "Yeah, I can see that. Good for you, sweetheart." _

"_The club-" Donna started again._

_Reggie clenched her fist at her side, her nails biting into her palm. "Don't you ever get tired of complaining about the same shit? You know, for someone who is so against Samcro you certainly picked the wrong man to be with. He was a prospect before he even knew who you were. You knew what you were getting into and now you need to deal with it or leave."_

"_You think because you're John Teller's daughter that you can walk around this town doing whatever you want but look where that left him…six feet under."_

_Reggie's fist had connected with Donna's face with a sickening crunch. The bitch screamed out in pain and doubled over as blood poured from her nose. "Need to watch your mouth or you'll be the one six feet under."_

Whether Reggie liked to admit it or not, Donna's words had felt like a bullet through her heart as she sat on the roof over looking Teller-Morrow Motors. She hadn't exactly been daddy's little girl, the rebellious side in her coming out more than not, but the day of his funeral she felt as if a part of her got buried along with him. She lit a cigarette and let the nicotine fill the void in her heart for the time being until she could get her hands on a bottle of Jack. John would sit up there for hours with a pen and a notebook, emptying his mind onto the lined paper. It wasn't until now that Reggie finally understood it. It was easy to get wrapped up in the everyday bullshit of the club but sitting up there she felt like an outsider looking down on them all. She could see Gemma in the office doing paper work. Jax and Chibs were working on a bike while engaging in friendly banter. Tig was on his cell phone no doubt denying that he had knocked up some croweater and there was Clay standing in the corner with his arms crossed just watching as his plan played out before him. Had she not noticed it before? Maybe she never wanted to but Clay was the puppet master in complete control with what strings to pull. Donna had gotten what she deserved but she had a point. Her dad was dead and his best friend and not only become the president of the club but had fallen in bed with her mother. Had Clay done something?

Opie's truck pulled in and snubbed out her cigarette, knowing he would be looking for her. She almost expected to hear the door slam or even for him to be calling her name out but when neither came she peered over the edge. Jax had caught Opie's attention and the latter was shaking his head at whatever her brother had said. He motioned to the roof and Opie nodded before she heard his boots against the metal rungs of the ladder.

As soon as she saw his hat she started her version of an apology. "Look, I didn't mean to cause any problems and before you get pissed Saint Tara patched her up. She'll be as good as new in no time."

His eyebrows knit in confusion as he stepped onto the roof, "Who?"

"In my defense," Reggie cleared her throat as she crossed her legs, "I had full intensions of walking away until she brought up my dad."

"Okay…"

"You didn't hear?" When he was silent waiting for her to continue she sighed, "I broke Donna's nose."

She waited for the anger to radiate off of him but only found annoyance as he went to climb back down the ladder, "Shit, Regina."

She climbed down after him and watched as he got back into his truck. Jax came to stand next to her and nodded toward Opie. "Where's he goin'?"

"My guess is home," she answered with a bit of disappointment that she couldn't be a fly on the wall for that conversation. "Are you really going to make me take the prospect with me tonight?"

Reggie had filled in Jax as much as she could the other day without telling him that she did it all for Opie. He had nearly gone through the roof when she told him about stealing from the club but agreed that at least for the time being Clay should be kept in the dark. However, along with her admission came a babysitter any time she went outside of the Charming town limits. If Jax had it his way she would be staying at the clubhouse or with him but Reggie was a force to be reckoned with.

It only took one side glance to know she wasn't going to be able to ditch Kip like she had hoped. She thought about asking if Chibs could accompany her to the bar as an added birthday present for Tessa but the Scot had a way of pulling secrets out of her that she wasn't willing to share.

"Fine," she dramatically sighed, reminding Jax of when she was five years old and was told to not do something. "I'm meeting Tessa at McCarran's at ten. Can I at least go home and shower in peace?"

"Mhmm," he nodded with a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "He'll be there at nine."

**X-X-X**

Reggie had to admit having the prospect along wasn't that bad, especially after she had introduced him to Melody. The blonde tramp was keeping him fully entertained while Tessa ordered another round of shots. It was nice to be stress free for the night and she clinked glasses with Tessa. Reggie shivered as the tequila slid down her throat and instantly stuck the lime in her mouth to get rid of the taste.

"Dude, it's my birthday and the prospect has a better chance of getting laid than I do," Tessa complained with a pout. Reggie scanned the bar for anyone that would do but it was slim pickings that night. "I'm ready to just say fuck it and pick the next guy that comes through those doors."

They spun on their stools and watched to see who would be the lucky guy. It was a good ten minutes before the door opened but it was Jax that walked through. "No," Reggie shook her head with a finality that her friend ignored.

Tessa shrugged, "What the doctor doesn't know won't hurt her."

Reggie didn't have a chance to respond before Jax had his hand around her arm almost pulling her off the stool. "Do you not answer your phone anymore? Where the fuck is Sac?"

"Get the fuck off me," she yanked her arm out of her grip and pointed to where the blonde was straddling Kip in the corner. "Your loyal babysitter has been here all night."

"Yeah, well, someone should have kept their damn phones on."

There was more aggravation and stress in his voice than she was used to but at this point she couldn't care about what his problem was. "And you found us, so are you going to have a drink or just be an ass all night?"

"Reg, there was an accident."

She sobered up and stood, "What? Who…?"

"Opie was driving Donna and the kids home, car got side swiped but a drunk driver," he paused for a moment and ran his hand through his hair. "Donna didn't make it."

"And Opie? Ellie? Kenny?" Tears stung her eyes as it felt like her heart had just been ripped from her chest. She had just talked to him earlier that day. Hell, she had just talked to Donna too. This was just some horrible nightmare that she was going to wake up from at any minute. Tessa's hand on her shoulder brought her back to the moment and she stumbled over her words. "I…we…"

"I know, love," Tessa felt the sting in her own heart.

Jax called Kip over to fill him in and to make sure Tessa got home safe and then led his sister out to his bike where they took off towards the hospital. If Opie wasn't okay, Reggie would never forgive herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Revised this so many times that I was scared if I kept changing things it would lose the flow of the chapter. Hope you enjoy and would love to hear what you have to say.**

Chapter 6

Reggie had never sobered up so quickly and though the hospital was only twenty minutes away it felt like she was on the back of Jax's bike for a lifetime. The fear that settled in her chest was suffocating and until she could see Opie and the kids she wouldn't be able to breathe. The wind whipped through her hair and she resisted the urge to rest her head on the Jax's back as she felt the lump growing in the back of her throat. She refused to cry, forcing the tears down, and locking away the emotions because it wasn't her place to fall apart.

_Reggie Ran her thumb along Opie's jaw playing with the soft stubble as she straddled him on the couch in her parent's house. "I like it," she smiled and her eyes darkened as she started to unbutton her shirt. Opie's hands tightened on her hips and pushed her into his erection that was straining against his pants. She bit her bottom lip as she worked on his belt buckle then popped the button on his jeans. She was just about to slide the zipper down when he put his hand over hers. Reggie's eyes shot up to meet his with confusion. It wasn't the first time they had messed around but it was the first that he had ever stopped her._

"_I want this." _

_She rolled her hips with a smirk, "Then you shouldn't have stopped me."_

"_That's not what I meant. I want this…I want us."_

_Reggie scrambled off his lap so fast that she almost fell over, her fingers fumbling with the buttons on her shirt as she tried to process what he just said. Sex was easy but relationships terrified her. She saw the looks her mother gave Clay long before her daddy died, she saw the pain in her brother's eyes when Tara decided that Charming wasn't enough for her anymore - that he wasn't enough for her, and Reggie refused to feel that same pain. She tried to protect herself by pushing away the one man who had managed to get in her heart. "You should go."_

_He fixed his pants as he stood up and took a step closer to her, confused as to why she was acting like that. "Reg…"_

"_Opie, please," she crossed her arms over her chest as if trying to close out the world around her and hold herself together all at the same time. "Just go."_

_He left without another word and it wasn't until she heard his bike roar to life that she let the tears fall._

Out of all the memories they created over the years she wasn't sure why that was the one that stood out. Maybe it was because if she hadn't been so afraid of a possible heartbreak they would have been together. Maybe it was because when Reggie overcame her fears and finally realized she didn't want to lose him she saw him in the arms of another woman; one that he would later marry and have children with. It was then she remembered the last words she had ever spoken to Donna. _Need to watch your mouth or you'll be the one six feet under. _She had meant it as a scare tactic in hopes the cunt would finally learn to keep her damn mouth shut. She couldn't deny the flicker of guilt she felt now that the woman was dead but she wasn't going to dwell on it. There was nothing to gain by getting stuck on words that had been said. It would only hold a person back from moving forward with their life and while they might not get thought of they would definitely never be forgotten.

Jax pulled into the hospital parking lot and he barely had the kickstand down before Reggie was climbing off. "Jesus Christ," he was able to steady the bike before she knocked the whole thing over.

Her anxiety was at an all time high not knowing what she was going to come face to face with once she walked through those automatic doors. "Sorry."

Jax bit his tongue, knowing she was just worried about Opie and the kids, and let it go. He started towards the entrance when he realized she wasn't following. For as anxious as she was to get here he didn't understand why she wasn't rushing to go inside. "Reg?"

"He's…they…" she broke off as her voice started to waver and Jax moved closer to her, giving her time to get her thoughts together. "It was just Donna, right?"

"Yeah. I don't know any more details than what I told you. I don't know how bad it is but he's alive and we'll get him through this. You ready?"

Every fiber of her being was screaming no but she nodded, "Yeah."

The automatic doors opened and she bitterly thought about how well she knew her way around this hospital. Reggie and Jax had just turned into the waiting room when she stumbled backwards a bit as Kenny clung to her seeking out comfort. She knelt down and pulled him away enough to check him for injuries. He already had a nasty bruise from where the seatbelt was peeking out from under his shirt and his face and neck were littered with cuts from the glass but he seemed okay for the most part. Kenny wrapped his arms around Reggie's neck and with Jax's help she stood with him still in her embrace. Only one third of her heart was in front of her and she tried not to panic. Reggie was about to ask Piney for more information when Tara came around the corner. She hadn't been working but was able to get information to the group faster than if they had to wait for another member of the staff to fill them in.

"Ellie is in surgery to try and repair the damage to her arm." Tara's gaze went to Piney. "There's a good chance that with physical therapy she'll regain full use of it. She was sitting behind Donna and was on the side of impact but with all things considered she is a very lucky girl."

"Dad?" Kenny questioned through a hiccupped sob.

Tara's expression softened as she brushed the hair out of his eyes, "He should be out in a few minutes they are just finishing up his stitches now."

"Does he know?" Reggie swallowed hard, readjusting Kenny in her arms. He was a little too big to be held but after the night he had she would never put him down.

Tara nodded, "She was D.O.A."

"Jesus Christ," Reggie whispered as Chibs got out of his chair and offered it to her. Kenny's face was buried in her neck and she continued to rub soothing circles on his back. Nodding to Unser she questioned, "Who was it?"

He shifted on his feet, his eyes taking in different members of the group before letting allowing himself to look Reggie in the eye. "We don't know."

"Excuse me?" Her hand froze on Kenny's back and if it hadn't been for the little boy on her lap she would have been in Unser's face. "You said it was a drunk driver. How do you not have someone in custody?!"

"Eyewitness said car was all over the road before it-"

"And they couldn't get a fucking license plate?" Reggie cut him off with so much venom in her voice Kenny actually whimpered. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and started rubbing his back again. "Are you trying to tell me whoever did this is still out there?"

"We'll find who did this," Unser promised.

**X-X-X**

There was enough food to feed an army. It was like they thought a casserole would somehow cure the emptiness. Ellie had been released from the hospital but her arm was in a special sling to keep it immobile until it healed properly. She still hadn't shed a tear since she had been told the news and that worried Reggie more than Kenny who wouldn't stop. She made a plate and slipped out the backdoor to see Ellie sitting on the bottom of the slide and Kenny on one of the swing, kicking at the dirt as silent tears streamed down his checks. She had never seen Opie look so broken and she would bring Donna back if she could just to see that smile again.

"Need to eat something," she set the plate down on the table next to him but he barely even acknowledged her presence.

"They find out who did it?"

She hated having to tell him the truth, "No."

"Your brother here yet?" He questioned, not taking his gaze off the ground. If the police department wasn't going to do their job they he was going to take matters into his own hands. The club had the means of finding this person and just maybe if he got revenge he wouldn't feel so damn guilty for Donna's death. If it had been her driving instead of him she would still have been here.

Reggie stood behind him and kissed the back of his head while giving his shoulders a squeeze. She stopped at the backdoor before going to find Jax and just stared at the scene in front of her.

"He's not doing so good," Mary's voice startled Reggie but she quickly recovered as she went inside.

"He'll be alright. He just needs time," Reggie wasn't sure who she was trying to convince at the moment but she stood by her words nonetheless. It was a pleasant surprise to see Mary actually taking interest in Opie's wellbeing but after not being there for so many years it didn't hold as much value. Reggie pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called Jax to make sure he was on his way.

People had been coming in and out of the house all day but there was one woman who stood out to Reggie. She wasn't wearing the same sympathetic expression as everyone else but once of remorse.

"Can I help you with something?"

Reggie saw a flash of fear in the woman's eyes before she locked it down again. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

The woman left a vase of flowers on the table and slinked out as another group of people filtered though the door. There was something about that woman that didn't sit right with Reggie and she followed her. "Hey," she called out, stopping the woman on the sidewalk. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so."

"What's your name?" The woman bit the side of her cheek, her eyes dancing around to see if anyone else was around like she was a skittish animal. Her not answering the simple question sent red flags up for Reggie who narrowed her eyes. "Not such a hard question, sweetheart."

"Tamara."

"Got a last name?"

**X-X-X**

"_Mary said she saw you left the house hours ago and no one has seen you since. You better be staying out of trouble, Regina, we have enough shit to deal with right now." _She deleted the voicemail from her brother and stuck it back in her pocket as she circled the woman who was duct taped to a chair in the middle of the motel room.

"I…I don't know what I did…" she pitifully stumbled over her words as her doe eyes were locked onto Reggie in silent a plea. "I don't even know you."

Reggie's calm demeanor only set the woman on edge. "Oh, you're right there, sweetheart. You don't know me. Yet, you thought it was okay to try and take away something that means the world to me." She pulled her .38 out of her purse and set it on the dresser she was leaning against. The woman's whole body shook in fear but Reggie paid her no mind as she unsheathed her knife. "Been in any accidents recently?"

Realization washed across the woman's face as tears slipped down her cheeks, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Reggie backhanded the pitiful excuse for a human being. "Don't lie to me, Tamara."

"I didn't mean to leave. Honest. I've never been in trouble before and I freaked out. I know I shouldn't have left but-"

Her words were cut shorts as Reggie sliced into her face where Opie would now have a scar, a permanent reminder of that night. The woman screamed out in pain but Reggie stuffed a bandana in her mouth to muffle the noise and kept her face emotionless as she added more superficial cuts along the woman's face and neck. They mirrored the ones she had seen on Kenny back in the hospital, every single one.

"Did you enjoy your drinks?" Reggie questioned in what sounded like pure curiosity. Tamara tried to talk around the cloth in her mouth but it came out muffled. Reggie nodded as if she had understood what the woman had said as she placed the knife down and grabbed the lamp off the bedside table. She pulled off the shade and tested the weight of the iron base in her hand happy to see it wasn't plastic. There was a distinct 'I'm sorry' through the bandana and Reggie tilted her head to the side. "What was that?"

Tamara repeated the phrase as clearly as she could while being gagged and tears streaked down her cheeks as Reggie struck her right arm with the base of the lamp. "I'm sorry," Reggie apologized as she swung the lamp again connecting with the woman's arm. "Doesn't take the pain away, does it? I'm sorry," she repeated and swung the lamp again fracturing the bone in her arm to match as closely as she could to what happened to Ellie. "You have to pay for your sins, sweetheart."

Grabbing the knife again, she twirled it in her hand for a few seconds completely ignoring Tamara. She thought back to when Opie first kissed her, to the first time she rode on the back of his bike, to the first time they had fooled around in the back of her car. She thought of the day Ellie was born, to the day Kenny was born, to the moment she vowed to protect them as if they were her own children. She thought of it all as she turned in one swift movement and stabbed Tamara in the heart, holding the knife perfectly still for a moment before twisting it as much as she could and pulling it back out.

Reggie packed up what was hers and bent Tamara's left thumb so that she was holding up nine fingers. She walked out of the motel room like she was just another guest leaving and shoved her gloves into her purse. It was a shitty pay-by-the-hour motel and she made sure that nothing would link the death back to her or the club. Once in her car she called Jax back and had to pull the phone away from her ear as he ranted.

"You done?" She asked casually as she pulled out onto the street. "I had some errands to take care of before the funeral."

**X-X-X**

Reggie stood in the doorway and watched Ellie and Kenny as they slept in their parent's bed. She would never regret what she did that night. It would just be another secret to file away and take with her to the grave. Now that she had gotten her revenge her only focus was going to be on how to get through to Opie before he drowned in his guilt.


End file.
